


Moonsun 誤解

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd





	Moonsun 誤解

金容仙並不懂為何所有人都認為自己是個omega。

公司並沒有表明成員們的第二性別，所以一切都成了只有彼此知曉的事，但就算如此她還是不懂。

她的疑惑是有憑有據的。

容網民趁著難得的休假時光看了粉絲剪輯的影片，看見”吃醋的容不樂”、”文星伊妻管嚴”等等的評論在底下成了熱評，搞得她一頭霧水。

說到底她也只是沒有笑又剛好用著那幅眼神看向文星伊而已…吧。

煩悶的將手機關閉，體內好動的細胞又開始工作了起來。

閒閒也是沒事，金容仙無聊就做了一套拉伸，剛好結束最後一個動作時門鈴響了起來。

看來是令她煩燥的因子來了。

“容仙歐尼~”

金容仙開了門，文星伊拉下口罩朝她笑了笑，提起手中的湯麵。

她忽然想起今天看見的”文星伊在首爾沒有家”的那則留言。

雖然不是家，但文星伊在首爾有住處。但比起這個她更想反駁的是另外一句。

她家有門，關的特別嚴實的那種。

“容熙歐尼呢？”文星伊探頭看向客廳，燈是關著的

“昨天出差了，下禮拜才回來。”

“啊…好可惜，難得我們有一個短假卻錯開了。”

金容仙點了點頭，她確實本來想找姐姐一起出去玩玩的。

“進房間吧。”

文星伊熟門熟路的坐在了小桌子前，將海鮮麵裝入洗好的碗裡。

“歐尼家有沒有泡菜？”

“冰箱內。”

她將湯麵倒好後又離開了房間，回來時端著一盤泡菜。

兩人享用了美好的夜宵。

久違的休假，她們找了部恐怖片一起觀賞，在播放前文星伊拿了罐啤酒打算配著電影看。

礙於金容仙是個酒垃，她找了罐果汁代替啤酒。

黑鴉鴉的房裡只閃著電腦螢幕的微光，金容仙是屬於愛看又會害怕的類型，打從電影一開始就死死的抓住文星伊的手臂，使的對方要喝一口啤酒時都得看她的反應，省的不小心手滑濕了自己的褲子。

“啊啊啊啊！”

畫面中的女鬼忽然的衝到了主角的眼前，面目猙獰的面貌配上驚悚的背景音樂嚇得金容仙叫的跟待宰雞一樣淒厲。

文星伊點了點頭，內心給這個片段打了個不錯的分數，她確實也被嚇到了，只是叫聲被旁人掩蓋罷了。

電影結束時已經過了一點，她們摸黑收拾著地上的狼藉，收拾到一半文星伊卻忽然湊了過來大叫了一聲。

金容仙膽子小，當然就被她嚇得向後傾。

伴隨著的是文星伊頑皮的笑聲。

金容仙回過神，忿忿的瞪了文星伊一眼，卻又狡黠一笑。

她伸長胳膊撕開了文星伊貼在頸後的抑制貼，又釋放著自己的信息素，臥室內頓時充斥著融合了牛奶與蜂蜜的甜膩信息素。

“你最近…發情期要到了對吧？”

金容仙將文星伊推到床上，笑著在對方的耳畔說道。

她有些得意，那個因為走帥氣高冷的文星伊而被外界猜測是個優秀的alpha，卻是個被自己壓在身下喘息的omega。

開了床頭的檯燈，鵝黃色的暖光照亮了omega誘人的側臉。

“那正好，把之前漏掉的部份給補回來。”

“啊…歐尼…”

文星伊因為被情慾佔滿而濕漉漉的眸子直直的看向金容仙，伸出了手勾住了對方的脖頸，雙腿輕輕的蹭著金容仙下身撐的隆起的性器。

“嗯…你呀…”

金容仙咬著牙悶哼了一聲，低頭吻住了那片柔軟的唇瓣，文星伊不甘示弱，咬住了她的下唇。

“容…容…”文星伊用著沙啞的低音呼喚著，因為上升的燥熱感而撩起了衣服下襬

“不過要給頑皮的孩子懲罰才行呢。”她解開了褲子上的鈕扣，拉開拉鍊伸進了內褲裡，那片隱密地帶意料之內的濕黏

“真是隻色情的小狼犬。”

因為發情期的關係，一根手指很順暢的就滑進了花穴內，她嘗試填充第二根手指後開始進退。

她們有段時間沒有做了，文星伊沒辦法很快適應，不過軟肉熱情的吸附著她的指節，緊緻的甬道甚至把她給夾疼了。

手掌打在私密處時伴著淫靡的水聲，文星伊的吐息也更加的沉重，金容仙撩開了對方的衣服，映在眼前的兩顆雪白隨著喘息微晃，她滿意的笑，埋頭舔拭著性感的鎖骨後慢慢向下攻略。

“容…”對方熱燙的氣息打在頸前，她隨著體內手指的節奏擺動身子，又靠在金容仙的耳際邊低喘著：“要我。”

金容仙將吻落在翹挺的鼻尖上，起身托起對方纖瘦的身軀把她抱了起來，將忍的脹痛的腺體慢慢地埋進了omega濕熱的甬道裡。

“啊嗯…哈啊…”即便是放慢速度的進入還是有些勉強，她含著淚的水眸望向了alpha，道出的話語成了散碎的呻吟，她緩了緩呼吸，幽怨道：“歐尼你的…太大了…”

說到底還是不忍心讓愛人痛苦，她吻了吻眼角的淚水，停下了進入的動作，柔聲安慰。

“還會疼嗎？”

文星伊心底暖的化成一淌水，搖了搖頭，闔上眼動起了腰肢，“沒關係，做吧。”

金容仙抱著她的腿根一下一下的頂起胯部，文星伊很快就軟了身子，整個人趴在了對方的肩上喘，泛白的指尖也狠狠地在白皙的背脊上劃出一條條的紅痕。

抽插著的腺體刮過軟肉一層層的皺褶，文星伊無法控制的把伸直了腳，又咬住了金容仙消瘦的肩膀，對方無暇顧及背部火辣的灼熱感，將omega抱到了床頭，伏下身粗魯的挺的更深，她忍不住放聲叫了出來，花徑因為深埋的性器緊了幾分。

“嗚嗚...嗯啊...”

她推了推金容仙的胸口，紅著眼眶哭道：“慢一些…疼…”

alpha聽話的退出了一些，不過開始習慣的花穴可不買帳，在她退出時又絞緊了仍在裏頭的部分。

“哼嗯…”金容仙半睜著眸子看著不知情的愛人，艱難的頂弄著腺體，喘著粗氣

“星啊…你忍著點。”

金容仙頂著性器的力道逐漸加重，文星伊也緊緊的抱住了對方，恨不得和她融為一體。

“容…我要…“肚腹一陣暖流，她知道自己已經差不多要到了極限，扣緊了抱住她的雙手升上了頂峰

洶湧而出的蜜液刺激著性器的頂端，金容仙好不容易忍住了衝動，正準備要退出時卻又被對方留住。

文星伊曖昧一笑，用著沾染著情慾的嗓子說道。

“射進來。”

金容仙瞇細了眸子，也朝著眼神迷茫的人兒笑了出來。

這小狼犬原來早有準備。

金容仙靠在文星伊身上悶悶的低吟，將滾燙的熱液盡數留在了愛人溫熱的體內。

“唔嗯......“

等到肚腹的結消退後才抽離仍然精力的腺體，有些紅腫的小穴流淌著濁白的愛液，她稍微替對方擦拭了腿心的黏膩。

“我帶你去清洗吧。”

文星伊拉住了金容仙的手腕搖頭，又抬手在精神的性器上套弄著。

“夜晚還沒結束呢。”

金容仙無奈的看著文星伊，回以一個黠笑。

“隨時奉陪。”

床上交織的腿根，時輕時重的喘息聲，彼此輪替著上位的主導權。

她想，誰是omega好像都不重要了。

fin


End file.
